Trapped in a Forgotten Memory
by Amelia Foster Jones
Summary: When Alfred and Feliciano dissapear under mysterious circumstances the countries are thrown into anarchy. No one would have suspected that their dissapearence had something to do with a memory that had been long forgotten. Until now. They all begin to question just how much they think they know their beloved American and Italian and why they don't want to remember that past.
1. And so it begins

**Hey guys! Misa is back. This time with a Hetalia story! Sorry for not updating for a long time! I promise I'll make it up to you awesome peoples! I promise! I give you an Italian's word. (Literally, I am part Italian.)**

**This will be an America/Britain and Italy/Germany story. The first part will mostly be USUK leading up to Gerita**

**I'm sorry for all of those who are currently reading The-Romeo-Juliet-Love-Effect because that has been pot on a temporarily short hiatus. Sorry! Please don't hate me! Anyways I cannot take full credit for. Why? Because my friend and I wrote this together. Her parts bold and mine are regular. She absolutely loves Russia and Romano, but I ain't goin to say her name. Sorry your outa luck!**

**The version of the story that I am writing has a couple tweaks so it's not exactly the original story.**

**Anyways here is the story! Enjoy!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was a bright summer day in modern day Earth. Our beloved Italian was walking around in the bright sunshine, his cat, Pookie, hanging on his head.

"Ve~ Pookie, isn't it such a beautiful day?" Feliciano asked his cat. His cat meowed in response. "I thought so as well!" Italy said.

It was a wonder Italy could understand the feline or maybe it was just that they were in the same brain level.

He flopped down in the soft green grass. He placed his hand behind his head and stared up at the passing clouds. A warm breeze blew by, causing his hair to go with it.

Pookie mewed softly and cuddled next to his owner. Feliciano smiled.

Minutes passed as the two sat there in the sun. Feliciano was hot so he decided to take off his jacket and wrap it around his waist.

Suddenly his cell rang. He took it out of his pocket and held it up to his face. "Ciao? This is Feliciano."

"Yo Italy, ma home skillet, where are you?"

Feliciano recognized that voice anywhere. It was Alfred.

"Ah Alfred! Ciao! I'm in a field in Italy right now, why?" Feliciano said.

"Bro, how many times have I told you to call me America?" he asked.

Italy thought for a second. "This is the first time actually." He answered.

"Oh well…uh…. Just call me America, K?" He said.

"Ok then America. What did you call me for?" Feliciano asked.

"Yeah! Just wanted to remind you that we have a meeting coming up soon so that you don't forget it. We don't want Germany going ballistic again." Alfred reminded.

Feliciano shivered. That put a scary memory in his mind. He quickly shook it off. "Ve~ Thanks America, I definitely don't want that happening again! Is there anything else you needed to tell me?" He continued.

Alfred paused. "No, um I think that's it. You're welcome by the way, Italy. Talk to you later broseph!" He said before hanging up.

Feliciano turned off his phone and stuck it back into his pocket.

Pookie mewed. It was as if to say 'who was it?'.

Feliciano smiled and petted Pookie. "Oh it was just Alf- I mean America. I've got to get used to calling him that."

Without knowing Italy began humming a tune that he was not familiar with.

'_Minuit se lve en haut des tours  
Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd  
La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures  
La zone sale et les paves et la laideur  
J'ai pas choisi de natre ici  
Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui  
J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets  
Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens lgaux'_

He stopped. That was French. Not only that but he had never heard this song in his life.

Suddenly a sudden memory flashed in his mind. He didn't get to see the whole thing but he did see one thing clearly. It was him as a child.

'What was that?' he asked himself. Soon he just brushed it off and went back to petting Pookie.

Then he heard a soft melody flowing through the breeze. It sounded just like the one he had been humming.

'_Pas de question ni rebellion  
Rgles du jeu fixes mais les ds sont pips  
L'hiver est glace, l't est feu  
Ici, y a jamais de saison pour etre mieux  
J'ai pas choisi de vivre ici  
Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon  
J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure  
A coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs'_

He sat up suddenly and listened to the song.

'_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi  
Loin de cette fatalit qui colle ma peau  
Envole-moi, envole-moi  
Remplis ma tete d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi'_

As if in a trance he followed the melody into the nearby forest.  
The melody grew louder and louder as he walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

Concerned about Feliciano, Pookie chased after him.

Italy's eyes, as Pookie noticed were no longer there usual auburn color but instead a baby blue color. (I wanted Italy to have his eyes open. He looks so much cuter that way!) Pookie then decided that something was very wrong. He jumped and clawed at Feliciano but the Italian didn't even flinch.

Pookie mewed loudly but not even that got his attention.

Feliciano kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest until he began to slow down then stop.  
He just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

Pookie jumped up onto Feliciano and grabbed hold of his coat. Unfortunately for Pookie, the coat became untied from his waist and fell to the ground on top of Pookie.

He mewed with anger. What was wrong with him!?

Suddenly the haunting melody ended and Feliciano's eyes turned back to their normal brown. "Huh!?" What am I doing here!?" He yelled out. He then felt something nudge his leg. He looked down and saw Pookie smiling up at him. "Oh! Ciao Pookie! Do you know how I got here?" Feliciano asked. Pookie looked like he nodded his head.

"Oh well that makes one of us. All I remember is hearing that weird song. Did you hear it Pookie?"

Pookie nodded again.

"So it wasn't just me then, huh?" Feliciano rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

**Suddenly Pookie bolted off into the woods as if something had possessed him. "Wait! Pookie come back!" Feliciano yelled out. He attempted to run after him but he slipped on his coat and fell causing something to crack.**

**Slowly Feliciano stood up and brushed his pants off. "Pookie!" he called out. '**_**Why had Pookie run off?**__**Did something frighten him?' **_** Feliciano asked himself.**

He jumped when he heard a crack behind him. He turned around and stared off into the dark woods. "H-hello? Is s-somebody there?" He called out.

No answer. "It must've been my imagination." Feliciano chuckled.

Then he heard another crack. Ok. So he wasn't imagining it. Somebody else was there with him. All of a sudden he was pulled back into the trees by a large hand.

The large hand held a cloth to his face that smelled sickeningly sweet. Feliciano's vision began to go blurry and he saw the world narrow. He saw a girl about his age standing in front of him. He couldn't make her out. He was fading fast. Before he blacked out he heard the girl say something.

"My beloved Feliciano, we can finally be together again after so long. Sleep tight my love."

The man handed the unconscious boy to the girl. She smiled and hugged him close to her chest. She hadn't seen Feliciano in such a long time. He had grown into such a handsome young man.

"I've missed you so much Feliciano."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**And finished. What do you think? Please leave reviews and next chapter I will put replies to as many off you as I can.**

**How is the mysterious girl and how does she know Feliciano?**

**Will the others find out about what happened to Feliciano?**

**What about Pookie?**

**How does America tie into all of this?**

**All this will be answered soon ma peeps!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Trapped in a Forgotten Memory'!**

**Results of Poll: Natsu has won! **

**Please read, review, and favorite. **

**Later peoples!**

**Word count: 1,375**


	2. World Meeting

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is now being posted**

**America: 'Dude! That's like totally stating the obvious!'**

**Britain: 'You do it all the time, how is there any difference?'**

**America: 'Well that's easy! It's because I-!'**

**Britain: 'I swear on everything that's holy if you say I'm the hero one more time I will kill you!'**

**America: '…O.k.…..*Walks away slowly* I'm the Hero!'*Runs off with Britain close behind***

**Britain: 'Get back here you little twat!'**

**America: 'Not on your life sucker!Hahahahahaha!'**

**Me: 'Um….O.k.'**

**Anyways my Co-partner says hi.**

**Co-partner: 'Hi!'**

**Isn't she sweet? My buddies at school also say hi. So here is the next chapter of Trapped in a Forgotten Memory. Oh yeah! New poll. Which Hetalia boy is awesomer? Please vote. Also this story has been changed so it's going to be more USUK than Gertalia.**

**As always Bold is co-writer, regular mine. I have decided to use the countries names instead of their real ones. It's so much easier to understand. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Time skip: 5 days later: Next world meeting…

"All right countries, Listen up! Today's world meeting will now begin! First off does anyone have anything to say before I continue!? Cause if you don't I'll just skip ahead to the important stuff!" America yelled out, pointing his gloved hand at the countries.

Britain raised his hand.

"Yes! British dude! What is it that you want to say?!"

"How about if you shut your mouth? I bet that would solve about 99.9999999% of the world's problems." Britain said, smirking happily.

America silently glared at the Brit. The room grew quiet. "See? What'd I say? See how easy that was? All you had to do was shut your mouth. I'd say I liked you better when you talked but I'd be lying." Britain chuckled to himself.

"I hate you so very much." America whispered under his breath. Unfortunately Britain heard him. "I love you too." He said sarcastically.

"Is there anyone else how would like to say something?" America continued through closed teeth.

Japan raised his hand silently. "Yes Japan, what is it?"

"Um… I've noticed that I haven't seen Itary in a while, not only that but he isn't at the meeting today." He said.

Romano then raised his hand. "Yes, Where is my stupid younger brother!?" He yelled out clearly pissed.

**Everyone randomly looked at Russia.**

"**Vhat? It Vasn't me I swear!" He said holding his hands up in defense.**

"Now that you mention it. I haven't seen Italy since The last world meeting~Aru." China piped in.

"**He probably ran away from that stupid potato eater!" Romano yelled, pointing his finger at Germany.**

**Everyone then broke out into a fight. America began to throw punches at Britain most of them hitting him, but not before Britain fought back and hit him in the gut. Russia went against France, who obviously didn't stand a chance against the nation. China and Romano faced off, Romano using his fists and China using his Huge-o Wok and ladle. Someone even had the guts to throw a chair which unfortunately hit Russia.**

"**Kolkolkolkol."He began to chant.**

Romano threw punches at China while America and France tag-teamed against Britain and Russia.

Tick marks appeared on Germany's head. He gritted his teeth in anger. Japan, who sat silently next to him noticed this and backed up slowly. You know how he refrains from speaking and likes to sense the mood? Well he sensed the mood and Germany's wasn't the cheeriest.

"Everyvon! SHUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP!" He roared angrily.

"**Were supposed to be resolving the world's current problems! Not causing new ones! Now if you want to say something please raise your hand first! Jesus Christ!" He shouted.**

**Quickly everyone took there seats. "That's exactly vhat I vas thinking, Da." Russia smiled.**

"**Sometimes I vonder vhy I even bother with all of you." Germany mumbled rubbing his forehead in frustration.**

**Everyone raised their hands. "What is it!?" Germany yelled.**

"**Where's Italy?" The countries exclaimed in unison.**

The German nation looked around. It was true. The little Italian was nowhere to be seen.

America laughed. "Germany, Ida thought of all people, you would've noticed this first hand. I mean seriously, the kid lives with you.

The other countries nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I guess he just doesn't care about him, I mean seriously, all you ever do Is sit around all day reading, eating, and drinking!" Romano yelled angrily. "Fratello probably ran away because he didn't want to live with a beast like you! I'm proud of him for once. He finally realized that meeting you was the worst mistake he ever made!" Romano laughed. He looked around. Everyone was looking at him with somewhat angry faces.

"What?!" he asked confused.

"Zat vas harsh Romano. You of all people should understand zat Germany was the first person zat Italy trusted after…vell, you know who. "France's voice trailed of into a whisper.

Romano realized his mistake and quickly looked away, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall.

"I worry about him so much because I don't want to see him that way ever again. I can't ever stand to see him like that again. He just looked so upset..." Romano grew quiet.

"Uh…Ok..So who are we talking about again?" China asked, clearly confused about the two way conversation going on. "Da, I vould like to know too." Russia agreed looking around to see of anyone had the same opinion as he did.

France and Romano looked at each other, seeming to share a silent conversation of either to say or not.

"Well? You gonna tell us or leave us hanging?" America asked, somewhat annoyed.

Before anyone could say anything else someone interrupted.

"Their talking about ze Holy Roman Empire."

All of the countries turned around to see a familiar albino standing between the doors.

"Dude, how long have you been standing there?" America asked.

"Quite a vile actually." Prussia answered, beginning to walk over to the seated countries.

"Holy Roman Empire. Vhy does zat name sound so familiar?" Germany asked.

"I vouldn't know. Most of you never knew him." Prussia answered. "Holy Roman Empire vas Italy's childhood friend."

"Italy trusted him vis his life. But… Von day, Holy Roman Empire left for battle and never returned. Many believe he died in battle." France explained.

"Fratello loved Holy Roman Empire like a brother." Romano sighed, standing up. "Once word reached Italy that he had died in battle, well… he was never the same."

France and Prussia nodded in agreement. **"Well are we just going to bloody sit here?! Let's go find him!" Britain shouted slamming his fist on the table and jumping up. America jumped onto Britain's back. "Dude's right bro's! Let's go find him and bring him back so we can continue the meeting!" America cheered. **"Get off me you bloody twat!" Britain shouted angrily, before shoving the teen off of him and onto the floor. He stood up, straightened his coat, and brushed off imaginary dust from it. America looked at him in curiosity. He then noticed Britain was blushing furiously.

"**For once the black sheep is right." France stated. "Cheesy monkey." Britain mumbled. They all marched out f the building together, soon after going there separate ways.**

**Back inside…**

"**I'm still here you know, everyone always forgets about me." A small voice said. It was Canada.**

"**Not to sound rude but no one bothered to ask my opinion." He said sadly.**

**His little bear poked his head from in between his owner's arms. "Who are you?" Kumajiro asked in a sweet voice.**

"**I'm Canada, your owner! The one, who feeds you, takes care of you and gives you shelter!" Canada shouted. "I don't know. It's just that you're so easy to forget." Kumajiro said.**

"**So I've been told." Canada mumbled.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
And end sequence. Did you notice that USUK moment I threw in there? Don't worry all you fans there will be more where that came from next chapter. For now Review and do whatever you awesome peoples on do! I love you guys so much! (not in that way of course. *Blushes nervously*)**

**;) Remember Poll. Also I would like to see if any of you have any suggestions for the story. I f I decide to use your idea's you will be recognized and have your own separate phont in the story. **

**Till next time! **

**StarFireEclipse Out!**

**Word count: 1,403**


	3. Then There Were Two Missing Countries

**Misa is back! Anyways there is 28 days left until my birthday as of May 26, 2013. I can't wait!XD. Bad news. I was supposed to have a family reunion this summer in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Unfortunately, the person who was organizing the event had a stroke I think, and if we don't find a host on May 31****st**** the whole event is canceled.*Sad Face***

**Enough with the sad talk let's talk about something more happy. You know what!? Screw the polls! Who needs them!? I don't! **

**But that's besides the fact. (I just looked up and randomly saw a bird fly by out of my window. I think it was a crane I think. Creepy. (This was totally random and pointless.(OMG! DID I JUST PARNTHISIS IN A PARENTHISIS IN A PARNTHISIS!? RANDOM!*TROLL FACE!*)**

**So I was thinking… the reason Hetalia is rated M is because of France. I mean he is like a level googolplex stalker! He stalked Austria for Christ's sake! HE gives a whole new meaning to weird! **

**Anyways I kinda sorta almost realized that many of you awesome people's (god I'm turning into Prussia.) don't read this. So I ask you: do you think I should keep ranting on in these AN's? Please answer.**

**Onto the story! Here is chapter 3 of Trapped in a Forgotten Memory: Then There Were Two Missing Countries.**

**As always regular is my work, Bold is Co-writers. Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It had been a month since the disappearance of Italy Veneciano. It had taken its toll on many of the countries, but the effects were the worst on Germany. The poor man hadn't looked so bad since God knows when. Every night he would lock himself in his room and drink heavily, trying to forget the pain of losing his closest friend. And every morning he woke up with the feeling of being hit by a five ton Semi-truck. Prussia would try to convince him to stop his bad drinking, and would try to make him feel better, but Germany would just keep muttering things along the lines of 'It's my fault' and 'Why couldn't I have been there?'

Romano had stopped cussing, Spain stopped being happy, France stopped being a pervert, Japan would lock himself in his room for days on end with no communication with the outside world, China stopped obsessing over Hello Kitty, and Russia stopped being a freak.

Britain didn't really change that much for anyone to notice, but America. He had been the worst after Germany.

The young man, once so full of life and filled with happiness, was a shell of his former self. His world had turned a dull grey. Everything in it was black. He was no longer the Charismatic, energetic, annoying teen everybody had once known. No. He was changed. Every night he would go to sleep wondering 'Why hadn't I just come over to see him? I could've been with him and everything would still be O.k.'

He had blamed himself for everything. During the first week he stayed up for 72 hours straight trying to find the young Italian. Yet to no avail. All they had found was his jacket and a broken white flag.

Britain visited America multiple times a week, but soon had to move in with him when the younger nation had attempted suicide. Luckily Britain had found him in the nick of time and stopped him. Britain had confiscated every thing from America that he thought America would be able to kill himself with, which turned out to be most everything he owned. Britain had to watch him while he took a shower. But after the first go round America decided he would never try to take his life again. As the weeks passed America progressively got over his depression along with Germany. Soon the two were back on their feet with renewed confidence. America searched day and night for the Italian and eventually got a lead.

But that's another story coming soon. Here's another one that will help lay all of your questions to rest about how America ties into all of this:

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD…..

The twin doors that lead up to the master bedroom of the mansion slammed open.

The girl who was lying on the bed stroking a young man's head looked up in shock. She held the unconscious teen's head close to her chest and frowned at the intruding figure walking up to her.

"What do you want?!" She yelled angrily.

"You know fully well what I want. You have your boyfriend back, where's mine?!" The girl asked, seemingly annoyed.

The girl smiled back at her unwelcomed guest.

"Do not worry sister, I have my men in position and fully ready to carry out your orders. You will have your beloved back in your arms again soon. Mine just took presentence over yours because well…. I'm just more important" she giggled lightly and continued stroking the boy's hair delicately.

"Quit screwing with me, sis. I want him back in my arms again; I want to see his smile and his eyes. It's not fair that you get to have him back before I get mine back. Just go ahead and give them the order already. I'm tired of waiting." The girl sighed, her eyes brightening at the memory of the boy who had stolen her heart.

"All in due time sister. Now is not the best time." The older teen said, gently placing a kiss on the unconscious boy's forehead. He moaned, and moved closer to her unconsciously. She smiled.

"AND WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO SIT HERE AND WATCH YOU AND HIM!? EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU CAN NOT GET MINE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled angrily.

The older sister frowned at her little sister. "Be quiet! You'll wake up Feli." The girl sighed before continuing. "The reason I cannot issue orders is because that British brat is still there. I don't want anyone witnessing him being taken. It could blow our cover." She reasoned.

The girl sighed and her eyes dimmed. "Yeah, I guess your right. When do you think that idiot will leave?" She asked.

The older smiled and laughed. She looked at her watch. "He will leave in three, two, one. Now." The time read 2:00 p.m.

An image appeared on the wall behind them. It showed the Brit. His phone was ringing. He walked into the next room and picked up his I Phone.

The younger sister sneered at him.

"Hello? This is Britain speaking." Britain said.

"Nihao Britain, Its China. Could you come over to my place? I have important information to tell you. Please leave immediately. I don't like to be kept waiting. It's really important. ~Aru." China said.

"Of course I'll come over right away. Just hang tight I'll be there soon. Bye." Britain answered before hanging up.

He put the phone in his pocket and walked into the other room.

America was sitting on the couch flipping threw the channels on his 75' inch flat screen TV. with an extremely bored look on his face.

Britain walked over to him. "Hey America, I gotta go. China wants to see me. Will you be alright by yourself?" He asked grabbing his coat.

America groaned. "How can I be alright if there's nothing on TV to watch?!" He whined(Heroically).

"SpongeBob's on channel 124. Foods in the fridge and phone's on the table. Have fun." Britain said before walking out the door and locking it.

America grinned like a mad man and flipped to channel 124. Sure enough SpongeBob was on. It was just beginning too. He sang along with the opening theme before settling down to watch his favorite sea sponge.

The screen went dark.

The girl turned to her sister.

"The deed has begun." Was all she said. The two waited in silence for twenty minutes before a deep voice came over the loud speaker.

"Target acquired. We are on our way home."

The younger twin squealed in pure delight.

"There, happy?" the older one asked, raising an eyebrow.

"YESYESYESYESYES!THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" she smiled.

"Good, now leave me alone." She said.

The girl nodded and ran out of the room giggling the whole way.

"Finally, we can be together again." The younger thought to herself as she ran to her room to celebrate.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Short AN. Almost bedtime. Hope you enjoyed. Review awesome people's. Until next time. Bonjour!**


	4. Athens and America

**O.K. So I got a request asking to know more about the sister's from last chapter. I spent a while thinking about it and wasted ¼ of a 3 subject notebook planning out their history.**

_**They are fraternal sisters.**_

_**Older sister: Alexis Tyler AKA: Paris**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Hair color: brunette w/pink highlights**_

_**Eye color: Misty blue**_

_**Skin: Light tan**_

_**Younger twin: Angeline Tyler AKA: Athens**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Hair color: Blonde w/blue highlights**_

_**Eye color: Magenta**_

_**Skin color: Tan**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Yep, their capitols. Anyways, I did have something planned for this chapter but I feel this is more important. This chapter is basically one giant flashback. This is mainly about America and Angeline, so enjoy, and I hope this will help all of you peoples understand the girls' relationship to America and Italy.**

**Here is chapter 4 of 'Trapped in a Forgotten Memory': 'Athens and America'**

**As always Regular is mine Bold is co-writer's.**

**Oh and later on in the story I will be calling Angeline Athens.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"_Hey America, I'll be leaving now, so take care." Britain said turning to face the young America._

_America turned towards him a confused look on his face. "What? Now?" He ran over to the Brit and grabbed onto his coat. "You can't leave me here by myself! I'm just a kid! It's such a huge, scary place and I'm just so tiny and frail! Who'll put me to sleep with all of those boring stories?!"_

_Britain smiled shyly and stopped down to eye level with America. "Stiff up a lip, those boring stories are called history and its time to make some of your own. But I'll be back, so you have to grow strong and be a good country." Sadness filled his forest green eyes._

"_O.K." America sniffled, watching as the Brit left him all alone in the mansion._

_He stared at the door for twenty minutes, hoping that the Brit would come walking back into the room laughing. But after a while he gave up, knowing that he wasn't going to return. He collapsed on the floor and began to cry to himself quietly. "I HATE YOU!" he cried out in anger. "I HOPE I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" He had already begun to miss his fatherly figure. _

"_Why do you hate him?" _

_The voice had a slight Greece accent to it. _

_America looked up to see a young girl a little younger than him. She had long, sandy blonde hair, sorta like his own, which was done in a fishtail braid. Her magenta eyes looked into his sea blue ones. She was wearing blue dress with white lace trimming._

"_He left me alone. He's mean and is a selfish jerk and cares for no one but himself. He should just go die! No one….no one… No one cares about me!" Little America cried out, grabbing a porcelain vase and smashing it to the ground._

_The young girl gasped and ran over to him, grapping him from behind the waist and pulling herself close to him, trying to comfort the crying boy. "There, there. You don't mean that. Your just upset that he left you. He said he would come back; you've got to trust him. He will come back to get you again someday. There's no need to cry. I'm here. I'll help you."_

_America sniffed and looked at the girl. "You really mean it?" She nodded and looked at him. "I promise, I'll stay by your side forever. You won't have to be alone anymore." America smiled and whipped the tears away from his eyes. He turned to face her and grabbed her hands and placed them in his own. _

"_I'm America, but my real name is Alfred F. Jones! I'm the hero of everything! What's your name?!" He said proudly, acting as if nothing had happened to him._

_The girl smiled before answering. "My name is Angeline Tyler, but I'm also known as Athens. Big brother Heracles told me that I had to stay here for a while to."_

_America looked shocked. "You mean you're the crazy cat guys little sister!?" She smiled and nodded. "He's not that bad once you get to know him. He's really nice but he can be a weirdo sometimes. He's got a really big heart and loves me very much." She said happily. _

_America grinned and pulled her into a hug. She gasped at his sudden reaction._

_Angeline smelled like Roses and Lilies. "Angeline, huh? Well Angeline, thank you for being my first friend here. I really appreciate it."_

"_Your welcome Alfred."_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_As the years passed both of them matured. America turned into a handsome young man and Athens grew into a beautiful young woman.( Quit busty also I might add.)_

_The two grew close and did most everything together. They celebrated their birthday's together, Graduated collage together, and spent vacations with each other. Today was different though. Today was the day Athens' and America's lives changed forever._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_America whipped the sweat from his head, before going back to working on the sword he was making. He had a part time job of being a blacksmith. He even had his own apprentice in training. Suddenly he heard a voice call out to him._

"_ALFRED!" Athens cried, running towards him, tears in her magenta eyes._

_America caught the woman in his arms and looked at her._

"_What's wrong Angie? Did someone hurt you?! I bet it was that damn kid again wasn't it. What has it been? Five years since he started this? I really need to teach him a lesson. I-!" "STOP! PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Athens sobbed. "It wasn't that kid. I'm not hurt at all. It's just that….." She buried her face into America's white t-shirt which was smeared with soot and somewhat burned._

"_Come on girl. Tell me what's wrong" America asked. He was worried. He hadn't seen her this way since He had disappeared for a week on end because he got lost after going hunting alone._

"_B-Big brother H-Heracles is b-back and he's going to t-take m-m back h-home to G-Greece. He's t-taking me away!"She cried._

_America was shocked. Angeline was going back home?_

_He stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to the girl. "He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. "W-what's that?" Athens asked, confused. "I was planning on giving it to you for your birthday but I think now is the best time. There's no time like the present." He turned her around and slid the necklace around her neck._

_It was a gold locket in the shape of a heart. It had silver swirls wrapping themselves around it._

_She smiled at America as tears formed in his eyes._

"_Oh Alfred, thank you I love it." She smiled, the tears falling down her cheeks._

"_I'm glad, I made it myself. Look inside." He said._

_She opened the locket and saw a picture of her and America when they were younger. On the opposite side was a piece of the American flag that she and America had handmade by themselves._

_Tears slid down her face. She hugged the man. "I'm going to miss you so much Alfred." She cried. He wiped the tears form he eyes and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I'll miss you too, Angel."_

_Two of Greece's soldiers walked into the room and pulled Athens away from America. She didn't struggle because she knew this was goodbye._

"_Just remember, Angie. No matter where you are. No matter how far apart we are. No matter how hopeless it may seem. I'll always be there with you. I'll always protect you." America called out to the girl who was being taken away from his life._

_He watched her off trying not to cry, but failing miserably. After she disappeared he heard a gentle melody flow through the wind._

_You're my best friend, my baby__  
__There's no doubts or maybe.__  
__You're my best friend my baby__  
__There's no doubts or maybes___

_You give me butterflies__  
__You make me feel like I can fly__  
__You got my head in the clouds__  
__You lift me off the ground__  
__And I don't wanna come down___

_You give me butterflies__  
__You make me feel like I can fly__  
__You got my head in the clouds__  
__You lift me off the ground__  
__And I don't wanna come down___

_I can't help but smile when I see you__  
__My heart beats so fast when I'm around you__  
__I can't control what I feel inside__  
__You give me butterflies__  
__Put me on cloud nine___

_You're the one who really understands me__  
__I can be who I am__  
__You never try to change me__  
__Even when it rains and I'm going through things__  
__You're always there and you never complain___

_You give me butterflies__  
__You make me feel like I can fly__  
__You got my head in the clouds__  
__You lift me off the ground__  
__And I don't wanna come down___

_You give me butterflies__  
__You make me feel like I can fly__  
__You got my head in the clouds__  
__You lift me off the ground__  
__And I don't wanna come down___

_You're my__beautiful__butterfly__  
__Like a rainbow in the sky__  
__Gave me wings now I could fly__  
__Told me never let life pass you by___

_Anytime I'm sad you make me laugh__  
__Even when I'm down you lift me up__  
__Even when I cry you make my smile__  
__You turn my bad days all around___

_You give me butterflies__  
__You make me feel like I can fly__  
__You got my head in clouds__  
__You lift me off the ground__  
__And I don't wanna come down___

_You give me butterflies__  
__You make me feel like I can fly__  
__You got my head in the clouds__  
__You lift me off the ground__  
__And I don't wanna come down___

_You spread my wings (Like a butterfly)__  
__Make me wanna sing (Feel like I can fly)__  
__You make me feel (Like I'm your butterfly)__  
__It's just you and me (High up in the sky)___

_You spread my wings (Like a butterfly)__  
__Make me wanna sing (Feel like I can fly)__  
__You make me feel (Like I'm your butterfly)__  
__It's just you and me (High up in the sky)___

_You're my best friend, my baby__  
__There's no doubts or maybes___

_You're my best friend, my baby__  
__There's no doubts or maybes___

_You're my best friend, my baby__  
__There's no doubts or maybes___

_You're my best friend, my baby__  
__There's no doubts or maybes___

_You give me butterflies__  
__You make me feel like I can fly__  
__You got my head in the clouds__  
__You lift me off the ground__  
__And I don't wanna come down___

_You give me butterflies__  
__You make me feel like I can fly__  
__You got my head in the clouds__  
__You lift me off the ground__  
__And I don't wanna come down_

_He knew that song. Athens had written it for him when he was little. He smiled and let a single fall from his eyes and slide down his cheek._

"_Goodbye, Angeline."_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

**So what do you think? The song is called 'Butterflies' by Fabulous Girls. I just heard it on Pandora while I was typing this and I thought it was Ironic how it fit the description of the song I was looking for. Weird right? Anyways I had been planning on putting this in one of the AN's for a while now but I always forgot so hear it is. The song from the First Chapter, 'Envole Moi' by MPokora. I really liked the song so I put it in there not knowing what it ment. A couple days later I began to fret about what it ment so I looked it up about what about ment. And guess what. It fit what I wanted Italy's and Paris' backround to be perfectly. Totally freaky.**

**Anyways next chapter is about Italy and Paris.**

**Until then. **

**Sayonara.****  
****I love you guys!**

**Word count: 2,002**


	5. SORRY!

**Sorry! I haven't updated in a long time and I feel really bad about it. I've been really busy lately and haven't had much time to work. Our family reunion got canceled, sadly. I'm a little upset. Not only that but I'm suffering from a severe case of writers block. So this is the time that you, the readers have a chance to shine.**

**I'd like to here any idea's you may have for Italy's and Paris' backround. If I like your idea I'll turn it into a chapter and you will be given credit for the idea. I just really don't want to disappoint you guys and I know how much you guys have been waiting for the new chapter.**

**On top off all that my Kindle's being an Arschloch and isn't turning on. This is my 2****nd**** freaking Kindle! For Christ's sake. What. The. HELL!? Screw you Amazon for making such a crappy device. I spent $214 of my own money to by that dammed thing and look where it's gotten me! Why?!**

**Lately I've been into 2P Hetalia. If any of you don't know what it is look it up and see how awesome it is. Oliver Baines (2p Britain) Is so sadistic but so cute and awesome at the same time! France just got even more scary!**

**Anyways I'm also writing a new story about my friends and I and our adventure in the Hetalia world and how we are nations/countries. I might post it on here if you want. But that's all your decision. If you do want me to post it real names will NOT be used. User Privacy.**

**SO my good people I bid you farewell. Until next time! Bye remember the story idea for Paris and Italy and whether or not you want me to post the new story!**

**BY!**

**WORD COUNT: 311!**


	6. An unexpected awakening

**Circumstances came up and I decided to write Italy and Alexis' backround story at a later date since it didn't really matter at the time. Sorry to all of you peoples who were looking forward to that chapter!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"What do you mean you didn't call me?! I got a call from you a couple hours ago! I have proof! Here listen!" The Brit yelled pulling out his I phone and hitting the recent messages list. He found China's from earlier that day. He clicked play and held it to China's ear.

"Nihao Britain, Its China. Could you come over to my place? I have important information to tell you. Please leave immediately. I don't like to be kept waiting. It's really important. ~Aru." The phone replayed the message. China looked confused.

"Britain, I never sent you that message. I haven't talked to you at all since the last world meeting. Whoever sent you that message must've wanted you away from America for some reason. Why, I don't know~Aru" China said. "But why would someone want to get me away from America? Unless….." Realization hit the man as he realized what was really going on. "Oh no!" He stood up quickly and grabbed his coat and started running towards the door.

"Britain! Where are you going!? Where are you going~Aru!?" China called out chasing after him. "Someone wanted me away from America because they didn't want me to see something that was going to happen! I left America alone! The only viable explanation is that someone's going to do something with America! I have to get back right away!" Britain yelled back. "Well we'll take my private jet! We'll get there faster!" China suggested. Britain stopped and turned around to face him. "Are you sure China?" He asked. China nodded and grabbed his coat and dragged him towards the random plane hanger next to his house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Angeline smiled happily at the boy lying on her lap. She ran her hand through his shaggy, beach blonde hair. He had a few cuts and scrapes on his body from the scuffle with Alexis' guards but overall he was in one piece. They had knocked him up with drugs so he probably wouldn't wake up for the next few hours. That is if she was lucky enough. He looked so adorable when he slept.

They had also tied his hands together just in case he did wake up sooner than expected (Which she highly objected to but she couldn't do anything about it because she didn't have the authority too.) and tried to hurt her which she highly doubted.

His white dress shirt had its buttons unbuttoned allowing her to see his well- sculpted chest. That was until she saw two scars parallel to each other running down his abdomen. She knew where he had gotten them. They represented 9/11. She ran her fingers over them. They were still raised but not as bad as when he first got them. She kissed the locket he had given her so many years before.

He moved slightly and a pained look crossed his face. "B-Britain…." He mumbled. Angeline frowned. That stupid Brit. He was such a pain in the rear. Her beloved should be saying her name not his.

She soon brushed it off and continued admiring the boy's handsome features. He moved again, this time his hands fisting some off her dress. She smiled. He was absolutely cute.

She didn't notice it but his eyes opened slightly. They looked around the room. Everything was a little blurry but he could still make things out. That's when he realized he was laying on someone. He smelled roses and lilies. It seemed hauntingly familiar.

He moaned loudly as his head was filed with a sharp ting of pain. He attempted to move a hand up to his forehead but found he couldn't move them. His head felt horrible.

He heard a small gasp coming from the person he was lying on. It sounded like a girl.

"Oh, you're awake! Earlier than expected too! I'm sorry about how you're feeling right now! The guards might've gone a little too far!" She said. He glanced at the girl above him. She had sandy blond hair like his own that was left down and reached her low back. Her eyes wee a beautiful magenta color. She looked oddly familiar. Then he noticed the locket around her neck. He had seen that locket only once. He had given it to a girl that was extremely close to his heart. That's when he realized who this girl was and why she was so familiar.

"Angel?" he asked. Tears built up in her eyes and she nodded. "You remember?" he asked. He nodded weakly as all the memories of this girl came rushing back at once. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly. She buried her face into his neck. "I've missed you so much America." She whispered.

America tried to hug her but remembered he couldn't move his hands. He looked down and saw that they were duct tapped together tightly.

He chuckled. "I'd hug you Angie but it seems I can't at the moment. My hands are in a bit of a bind." She frowned. "I'm sorry Al, I wish I could help you but I don't have the authority too." He sighed. "That's alright. Anyways where am I?" he asked looking around.

She blushed. "You're in my room." He smiled. "Oh, that's nice-wait…YOU HAD ME KIDNAPPED!" he shouted. She shrunk back. "I'm sorry! I just really wanted to see you and I didn't want to have anyone else see me so...well….." She trailed off. America gave her a pouty face. "You know you coulda just asked Italy. He knows who you are." He suggested.

Her eyes dimmed." Well that wouldn't have worked because he's still asleep and I didn't know where he was at the time." "Wait. What do you mean he's still asleep? Have you been stalking-No. You didn't. You kidnapped him too!?" He was furious.

"I'M SORRY! It WAS ALEXIS' IDEA!SHE WANTED TO SEE HIM TOO! PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY WITH ME! I'M SORRY!" She cried, tears pouring from her eyes.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and standing there in the middle was none other than Alexis and a certain copper-haired, chocolate-eyed, Italian boy that had been missing for a while.

Italy saw America and smiled. "Ve~Ciao America! How are you!? You'll never believe who I met!" He shouted happily rushing over to the star struck American and giving him a big hug.

America, seeing that the boy wasn't hurt smiled and slipped his tied hands around the country's neck.

They were both wearing the same thing: a white dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to just above the elbow and denim jeans. They didn't notice it but they also had a bandage wrapped around their right arm that had a slight blood stain on it.

Alexis walked over to her sister's side and smiled. "Your welcome." She said. Angeline smiled back at her sister. "Whatever." She said.

Tears slid down America's face as he pulled the young Italian closer to him. Technically he was younger than Italy but at that moment he felt older then him.

Italy noticed that America's hands were tied together and frowned. He pulled away from America and turned towards Alexis.

"Ve~Alexis! Can you untie America's hands please?" He asked, he gave her the puppy dog eyes. She caved. Alexis walked over to America and pulled out a small knife and cut the tape binding his hands together. As soon as he could move his hands he tackle hugged Italy. "I'm so glad you're okay Italy."He said letting small tears fall from his eyes.

Italy smiled and hugged the younger nation tightly. "Ve~I've missed you too America."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Britain and China rushed to America's plantation/mansion/house in Virginia. As soon as they arrived they ran to the house and busted down the story police style.

China and Britain looked around shocked.

There was nothing wrong at all.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon! Promise**

**Reviews=Motivation=inspiration=faster updates**

**Bye!**

**Word Count: 1,363**


	7. SURPRISE!

Britain and China looked around in confusion. What was going on? He had suspected the place be a mess. He looked at China who looked back at him. "I'm confused~Aru" he said. Britain rubbed his forehead in frustration. "How could this be? I'm positive this had to have been a set up. If you didn't send the call then who did? Unless…. That's it. This is just all one giant joke! Hahaha. Very funny you guys! Alright America, you got me. Now come on out here!" Britain laughed. China frowned. "Britain, this wasn't a joke. I never sent you that message. And aren't those America's glasses? ~Aru" Britain gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" China pointed past him to the area behind. The Brit turned around and saw what China was talking about. Britain gasped.

Those were indeed America's glasses that were lying on the floor, the lenses cracked and frames bent. Britain walked over and picked them up. He held them in front of China allowing him to inspect the damage. "If I remember correctly, America would never take these off let alone damage them~Aru" China inquired. Britain nodded and folded up the broken lenses and putting them in his coat pocket. "I'm gonna look for anything else." He said walking off to examine the rest of the house. China nodded and followed. "I think that's a good idea Britain~Aru."

China knew that what he and Britain had assumed had happened did. America had been taken. Be it by the same people who took Italy or not, they didn't know, but it was fact. Their annoying American goof nut was gone.

Under normal circumstances they would've been happy to have at least a small break away from him but under these circumstances they wanted him to be near them. To know that he was ok. To know that the world was as it should be. But this weighed on them heavily; Britain having taking the most. America had been under his watchful gaze and as soon as he looked away for the first time he was gone. First Italy. Now America. When would this madness end?

China looked over at Britain who was sitting on the couch inspecting the glasses that he had found. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small crystalline tear slip down the Brit's cheek. He held the glasses to his heart as he let even more small tears fall. Just barely he heard him say something. What he had said filled the elder nation with a renewed burning hate in his heart for whoever had taken away Italy and America. It had been enough to see Germany the way he was but now Britain? No. He wouldn't stand too see another one of his friends this way. They had been through too much together.

China balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. He'd had enough. He was done. He wouldn't take another second of watching his friends slowly crumble and disappear around him. He was going to find whoever caused all this sadness too befall his friends; and once he did he would make them wish they had never been born. They would wish they hadn't taken America and Italy.

That's when he saw it. A small glint in the back of his eye. He turned around quickly and saw it. He smiled and walked over to it. So America wasn't as stupid as he thought. Sitting well hidden behind the iron bars of an air duct above them was a camera. A security camera to be exact. The elder nation grabbed a nearby chair and placed it directly under the air duct and stood on it.

Sure enough it was still recording. The red light was still on.

"Hey Britain, do you know where America keeps his screwdrivers? ~Aru" China asked. Britain turned around and saw China standing on a chair under the ventilation duct. "Yeah, why? Do you need one?" he asked using his sleeves to wipe away the tears. China nodded "yeah a flat head." Britain sat up and walked out of the room and then quickly returning with a flat head screwdriver. He passed it up to China who quickly began to undo the screws.

Suddenly the door opened; Canada standing in the doorway, holding something and Kumajiro hanging by his tan military coat's hoodie. He gave a confused look to the two nations. "What in the name of maple are you two doing and where's America?" Canada looked around for his brother. China and Britain looked away from Canada's gaze. "What happened? Where's America?!" The Canadian's voice grew panicked. "Canada… there's no easy way too tell you this but…" Britain's voice trailed off. Canada dropped his package, understanding having reached him. He lifted a hand up to his mouth and gasped. "No… please…not him too…." Britain walked over to him and put his hands in his pocket and pulling out the broken glasses and placing them in his open hand. "He was taken. I'm so sorry Canada."

Tears spilled from Canada's eyes as his legs gave out from under him. "No! He can't be gone! He just can't!" he cried out. China lowered his head, that burning hate once again overtaking him. Then he saw Canada's expression change from sadness to anger. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed. He clenched his fists and he stood up. Britain looked at him in confusion. Canada glared at him and shoved him against a nearby wall and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "THIS ALL YOU'RE FAULT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM! WHERE WERE YOU!? YOU COULDV'E STOPPED THIS!" Canada shouted angrily. China jumped down from the chair and ran over to the Canadian and pulled him from the Brit.

"STOP IT CANADA! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT! SOMEONE SET US UP AND TRICKED HIM TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE SO THEY COULD GET AMERICA! THEY PLANNED THIS!~Aru" China yelled. Canada looked back at China. "W-what do you mean someone set us up?" he had calmed down upon hearing China's explanation. "Someone sent him a fake message from me telling him that I wanted too meet him to tell him something important. As soon as he left America alone they got him. He had no means of defending himself against them~Aru."China further explained to the Canadian. Canada's eyes softened. He looked at Britain who was sitting on the floor rubbing his neck. Britain met his gaze. "So it really isn't you're fault then. I'm sorry for attacking you." Canada apologized. Britain nodded. "It's ok Canada. Its not you're fault. You didn't know." He then turned to face China. "What were you looking for in the ventilation duct, China?"

Before he could answer someone did it for him. And that someone just happened to have a Russian accent. "He was looking for Amerika's security camera that he placed up there, Da?" The three turned around to see Russia in a panda suit holding a camera. China and Britain screamed like little girl's and hid behind a very confused Canada. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Britain yelled angrily. Russia smiled. "I was following little Canada here and I just happened to overhear you two so I followed him in." Canada screamed just like China and Britain. "YOU WERE STALKING ME!?" The Russian smiled and nodded. "Da. It was funny because you didn't know I was until just now. Anyways I'm assuming Amerika has also gone missing just like Italy." The three other countries nodded meekly.

Suddenly Britain and China felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Then they felt a hand on their shoulders. They turned around and screamed again, but this time more high-pitched and longer. It was France and Korea. "ANIKI! I'M HERE!" Korea yelled glomping China to the ground. He screamed like a little school girl. France smiled evilly and held Britain in a headlock. "Gaaaahhhh! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Britain shrieked.

Canada backed away slowly and Russia smiled and kept on watching. That's when Germany, Prussia, Japan, Hungary, and Austria walked in. That's also when all hell broke loose.

Germany walked over to Russia and took the camera out of his hand. "I'll be taking that now." He said. Russia pulled out his pipe and a purple aura surrounded him. "You didn't say please, Da?" Germany sweat dropped. "Seriously? 'Please?' Vow Russia. You have got to be kidding me." Russia frowned and swung his pipe at the German. He just barely missed. "Mein Gott Russia! Are you trying to kill me!?" Russia smiled and nodded. "Da." Then he swung again.


	8. Japan and China Hack!

**READ THE AUTHOR"S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! IT'S IMPORTANT! IT"S A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION FOR ME IF YOU DON"T READ IT! Anyways here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Japan and China typed fast on their portable laptops. They had set America's flat 75" flat screen T.V. into one large security camera. China was hacking into the computer and bypassing the system's firewall while Japan was hooking up the security camera to the computer's hard drive and working on installing a bunch of spyware and other software to the computer. The other countries present stood back and watched in awe as the two Asian countries continued working their magic. Their fingers thumped against the keys as their eyes remained on the screen.

This had been going on for almost an hour. When they had first started they thought they'd have it done in less than fifteen minutes but due too all the firewall's America had put up and all the safety measurements and passwords he had entered it was difficult for the two and took much longer.

China was saying every fowl word he knew in Chinese within the first twenty minutes while Japan remained silent and kept his stoic expression but even he would let an angry frown grace his features on and off. This had proven extremely hard for both of them but it was not impossible.

Finally China and Japan and simultaneously sat back in their rolley chairs and let out long sighs. China closed his eyes while Japan smiled. The elder country held his hand over the enter key and pushed it. Suddenly the screen lit up like Christmas; hidden and encrypted files had been able to be viewed to the countries. Now it was Japan's turn. He selected a file labeled "My Hidden Security Camera" and opened it up. It took a few seconds to load but it opened quickly. Multiple files with weekly dates appeared. Japan opened the one for June 16th-June 26th. The date was June 23rd so their camera shot had to have been in the middle of all the recordings.

The countries were shocked. This camera had recordings as late as 2002. Figures. He probably beefed up security after the whole 9-11 incident. Canada remembered that day all too well. It had landed his brother in the hospital for almost a year asleep in a coma with second degree burns, major cuts and bruising, and a few broken ribs. He remembered finding his brother passed out on the floor of the hotel room he was staying in at the time for a business conference lying in a pool of his own blood and barley breathing. He was a mess. Luckily he got to talk to him before he fell into the coma. Canada had never seen his brother so bad since the Revolutionary War.

China sped up the tape by 500x until he got the time stamp of Sunday June 23rd 2013, 1:59:00 pm eastern time. Then he let it play. America was lying on the couch flipping through the channels with a bored expression on his face. England was sitting next to him reading a book and drinking tea.

"That's a minute before I got the call. America was bored about how there was nothing to watch." England said. Then he saw his phone ring. The caller I.D. showed 'That Chinese Guy'. China turned towards England with an angry look. "Seriously England?! THAT CHINESE GUY!? THAT COULD BE CONSIDERD AS RACIST! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST START CALLING YOU THAT BRITSH JERK!~ARU" China yelled grabbing the Brit's jacket and shaking him violently. Russia grabbed China by the waist and pulled him away smiling. "That was mean China. I think you should apologize to England, Da?" He suggested. China just struggled. "Believe me, there were much worse things I could've said~Aru."

England just shrugged and continued watching the screen. He saw himself answer the phone.

"Hello? This is England speaking." England said. He waited a few seconds before responding. "Of course I'll come over right away. Just hang tight I'll be there soon. Bye." England answered before hanging up.

He put the phone in his pocket and walked into the other room.

England walked over to America. "Hey America, I gotta go. China wants to see me. Will you be alright by yourself?" He asked grabbing his coat. England frowned so did Canada. That was first mistake. He should've just asked China to tell him over the phone then he wouldn't have had to leave. America groaned. "How can I be alright if there's nothing on TV to watch?!" "SpongeBob's on channel 124. Food's in the fridge and phone's on the table. Have fun." England said before walking out the door and locking it. America flipped to the channel England had told him with a goofy grin on his face and sang to the opening theme for his favorite sea sponge.

At this point all the countries were paying very close attention to the screen. This is where their answers would be answered. _What had happened while England was away? _America did absolutely nothing for five minutes. He just laid there and watched the T.V. his expression only changing when a joke was cracked. Then it changed. He shut off the T.V. and stood up. "What is he doing?" Austria asked confused. England shook his head. It was a question he was asking himself as well.

America stood absolutely still as if he were listening to something. Then he flinched and ran out of the room. The other countries were confused but after Hungary's hunting expeditions when she was a child she heard what America had heard perfectly. "Japan, China. Can you go back to before he turned off the T.V.? I need you to cancel out any other sound in there but magnify the small thumping noise in the backround. America knew what that sound was and I think I know what it is as well." Japan and China stared at her blankly before nodding and facing their computers and doing exactly what Hungary told them. After only a few seconds the video had been sent back and had begun playing. Hungary frowned as she heard what she had heard before but more clear. It was exactly as she thought it was. She turned around to face the one country in the room that spoke the language she heard. "What where you doing at America's house, France?" France stared at her in shock. "Vhat!? Vhy are you accusing me of kidnapping America and Italy!? I swear I didn't do it! Why would I even want too!? Besides I was with Korea the entire time!" "It's true he was." Korea agreed. "Zhe Awesome Prussia vants too know if it vasn't you zhen who vas it?" Prussia asked walking up to France. "Alzough I have known you for most of my life I don't know if I should believe you or not." "PUSSIA!?" France cried. "For once my bruder has a point. I too have known you for a long time but I know you are known for some pretty strange things. I don't know who else could've known vhere America lives or zhe fact zhat England vas vatching him. Do at least have a clue who might vant to frame you?" "Yeah, how about every country besides myself and Seychelles. But… wait…. There is…. No…. It can't be her though. She wouldn't." France's face showed shock. "Who do you think it is Frog?!" England asked angrily. "Ma petite fille, Paris"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AND CUT! YAY! I'M SO EVIL! THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BY TOMARROW CAUSE I'M ON A ROLL! YAY ME! ANYWAYS REVIEW AND BE THE AWESOME PRUSSIA'S I KNOW YOU ARE! LOVE YOU GUYS! ALSO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!**

**And a shout out too 'zoewinter1' .Thank you for reviewing and you're continuing support! Next chapter will be dedicated too you! **

**And I have decided I will take story requests. The idea's will belong too whoever gave me the idea. I will not take credit for something that is not mine. I do not like people who plagiarize other's work. I love to write and I love to make people happy so please, don't be shy and if you want a story to be written just ask and I'll PM you whether I'll do write them or not. You can also specify what rating, genre, character's, and details. **

**Anyways until next time! Love A.F.J.**


	9. I'M NOT DEAD!

Sorry for not updating for so long. This is kinda hard to write cause I'm listening to Scoot and Brendo's Kitten Air, eating pizza, and writing this with one. Anyways I cannot update regularly and for that I am very sorry. School's been a beast and I've had no time at all to write. Also putting in the fact that I was sick for a week then fine then sick the next week.

Due to the Cyprus and Egypt obsession I've recently caught due to Shasta Nutsuto's fanart I have begun to start a Ottoman story circling around Turkey, Greece, Cyprus, Egypt, and of course TRNC. It will be a multi chapter story; I'm planning it to be around fifteen to twenty chapters. It will have a close story idea as '_Fun with Former Vikings_' by **Reverberating Winds**. That basically meaning it will follow a short and sweet story line circling around the Ottoman's daily lives. The main characters will be Egypt and Cyprus. Iceland will also be making routine appearances in the story due to the fact that he is close to Turkey and the fact that I am the author and I can due what I please.

Anyways, so sorry for that matter and I will try extremely hard to update soon. I would update today but I really don't want to because I'm tired, eating, and wanting to draw fanart of Cyprus and Egypt. On the fact of fanart I greatly urge you to go check out her page on Flickr. She is under the name Shasta Nutsuto. Yes she has a lot of pictures of dolls on her page but don't mind them. She's extremely good at drawing fan art, I mean like seriously. No joke. Most of her Fanart circles around the Ottomans so if you like the Ottoman character group you'll love her fanart.

And so that ends it. I don't have much to say other than another apology and a promise to update when I can.

Amelia Foster Jones


End file.
